


Braid My Hair

by thatoneblkfangirl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Black Character(s), Bruce Wayne is Batman, F/M, Jason Todd is Red Hood, duke thomas deserves better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneblkfangirl/pseuds/thatoneblkfangirl
Summary: This is my first fanfic! I  just wanted to show Duke some love.This is based on my own experiences with getting my hair done and doing my friend's hair over all of the years of my black Existence.





	Braid My Hair

" Duke, when's the last time someone did this head of yours?"

" When did the new semester start?" Duke said looking up from between her legs  
"Boy that's just nasty- ALFRED"

"Yes Miss DuCannes", the butler said appearing in the doorway with a  
'I need you to get me a rat tail comb, some shea butter aloe Vera black African soap, A plastic shower cap, a wide-toothed comb, and a spray bottle"

"I can get all of that in about 20 minutes miss," Alfred said heading out of the door  
" And where is the olive oil?"  
“I can grab that for you right now,” he said heading out of the room for a moment before returning bottle in hand, "I recommend using the 2nd bathroom in the west wing"  
"Thank you, Alfred!"

"Now lead the way and let me pre-poo this head"  
As Duke sat between her legs he leaned into the gentle motions of her fingers as the unraveled the cornrows and lightly scratched his scalp. This feeling was something as familiar as the city streets he walks on, and the way that Lenox laughs at all of his corny jokes. There were many things that feel great but this, this was home for him.  
Do me a favor and take better care of your hair? I worry about you, you need to take better care of yourself Mentally and physically".  
" I'll work on it"  
" I'm Serious Duke, you can't pour out from an empty cup"  
" But lighting another candle doesn't dim the light"  
" You can't have a fire if you always burned out, I know that you're busy with your schoolwork and your "Hobby" but Nobody can rely on you to take care of the city if you're not taking care of yourself.  
" I promise that as long as you will come out here and let me sit between these lovely things", He said gripping her thighs and turning to face her, "I'll take better care of myself"  
"Boy! Stop Playin' and let this oil set in your hair" She said popping his hand and bending down to his level, "But you know I worry about you out on those streets-  
The streets that we grew up on  
" The streets that have always deemed the two of us threats, You're not like these other kids, you are a black boy a 6- foot tall black boy out here running around Gotham like you’re the flash or something'  
" Trust me- I don't act like the flash"  
" You know what I mean, I worry about you every night, I still keep up the emergency comms just in case you get hurt, or need help or want to talk. And you never use them, That shit makes me neurotic and I got a Scholarship to keep!" At that moment Alfred walked into the bathroom handed a bag with everything that Lennox requested along with some extra things that seemed necessary for Duke to help maintain his hair and take better care of himself. The two teens thanked him and cooled off from the heated interaction.  
" Can your giraffe self grab the showerhead?  
" I'm sorry I'm not a gnome," He said laughing and handing it to her as he kneeled over the tub  
" Let me know if this water is too hot," she said angling the showerhead at his roots and bringing to massage his scalp. Once all of the hair was thoroughly saturated she broke off a piece of the bar of soap and began to lather it up in her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! I just wanted to show Duke some love.   
This is based on my own experiences with getting my hair done and doing my friend's hair over all of the years of my black Existence.


End file.
